


живые люди/мёртвые люди

by madnessfk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: спойлеры ко второй кампании





	живые люди/мёртвые люди

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры ко второй кампании

Живые люди превращаются в мёртвых, превращаются в кости, превращаются в землю. Превращаются в траву, превращаются в животных, превращаются в живых людей.

Весь мир — это один большой круг от жизни к смерти и обратно. Кадуцей хорошо помнит, как давным-давно в детстве они с бабушкой видели диких лошадей, жующих траву на большом поле. Бабушка рассказывала ему, как когда-то на этом поле была битва, а после битвы остались тела. После, оружие и доспехи растащили, тела ушли в землю, и из земли выросла трава. Когда бабушка умерла, они закопали её на семейном кладбище. Тела — это подарок для земли, а могилы — для тех, кто пока не в ней. В смерти Кадуцею видится что-то мягкое и очень спокойное.

Живые люди уходят под воду, уходят ниже, уходят на дно. Живые люди превращаются в мёртвых людей, превращаются в кости, превращаются в песок. Превращаются в водоросли, превращаются в рыбу, превращаются в живых людей.

Весь мир — это один большой жёлтый глаз, следящий за тем, как тебя мотает от жизни к смерти и обратно. Форд большую часть жизни прожил сам по себе, и был сам по себе, когда всё, что у него было, вырвали из его рук и отправили под воду. В смерти Форду видится что-то холодное и покрытое чешуёй.

Большой жёлтый глаз смотрит на Форда сквозь темноту, и из темноты звучит голос. Большой жёлтый глаз Фордом просто ужасно недоволен. Он забирается Форду под кожу, Форду под кости, он вырывает из Форда то, что важнее, чем сердце. Вырывает то, что делает Форда лучше, чем он на самом деле есть. Он оставляет вместо этого пустоту, оставляет огромную алую дырку с ошмётками плоти по краям. Если запустить в неё руку, можно нащупать собственные оголённые рёбра. К соли морской воды примешивается соль крови.

Это глаз так говорит ему: не выпендривайся, мальчик. Всё, что у тебя есть, есть только благодаря мне. Ты здесь только благодаря мне.

— Я думаю, я здесь для тебя, — говорит Кадуцей. Он улыбается этой своей улыбкой, которую, казалось бы, должно быть так легко прочитать, но прочитать невозможно. Форд всегда куда лучше притворялся другими людьми, чем разбирался в них. Форд надевает маски, потому что в масках он лучше. В Кадуцее Форду видится что-то мягкое и очень спокойное, что-то безопасное. Такое, от чего холодное, ужасное чувство, с которым морская вода заливается в лёгкие через огромную рваную рану в груди, сменяется теплом. Форду никто никогда раньше не говорил подобных вещей вот так.

Живые люди находят мечи, превращаются в мёртвых, превращаются в кости, превращаются в землю. Меч переходит другому, превращается в клетку, уходит под лаву, превращается в расплавленное железо.

Большой жёлтый глаз закрывается, вырывает из Форда то, что хуже, чем рак лёгких. Кадуцей улыбается мягко.

Форд сбрасывает маску.


End file.
